It is a common practice for people to spice up an outfit by wearing various decorative ornaments or fashion accessories. Indeed, various industries have developed that produce nothing but fashion accessories. Most department stores have entire departments devoted to the display and sale of these fashion accessories.
Certain rules of fashion dictate that a particular fashion accessory will not go with every outfit. Some colors and styles just do not look acceptable together. Therefore, a person may need to purchase many different fashion accessories to provide an appropriate accessory for each outfit in the person's wardrobe. If the wardrobe is at all large, this could get very expensive.
A prior solution provides for modular fashion accessories wherein a decorative piece is fastened to a setting by a magnet system. This allows an individual to create enough fashion accessories to go with each outfit in a wardrobe by purchasing just a single setting and a number of decorative pieces. However, there are several drawbacks to this prior solution.
First, the prior solution may provide a very heavy fashion accessory. The weight of the fashion accessory depends on how large a magnet is used to secure the decorative piece to the setting. A lighter fashion accessory may be achieved by using a smaller magnet. However, the tradeoff in using a smaller magnet is a corresponding loss in attractive force created by the magnet. If a light magnet is used, the decorative piece may be easily dislodged and lost because the magnet may be too small to provide a strong attractive force. Finally, the fashion accessory may outlast the magnet because the magnet may wear out over time.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an interchangeable decorative ornament which provides a light-weight, tight locking system that does not wear out over time.